MI PRINCESA DEL LAGO
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Es mi primer OS de Naruto, la vedad hace mucho que lo hice, pero apenas me registre hace poco en esta pagina y bueno, y bueno espero que les guste, la historia comienza despues de la batalla con pein...


MI PRINCESA DEL LAGO (One-Short Naruhina)

Naruto

Después de que la aldea estuviera totalmente reconstruida pensé en visitar el campo de entrenamiento que use cuando entrenaba con Kakashi-sensei y el capitán Yamato para crear el jutsu que ahora es mi rasenshuriken, especialmente para pensar, porque aun no le había dicho nada a Hinata sobre lo que sucedió en la pelea contra Pein, cuando ella me dijo que me amaba, no sabia que responderle, en fin, cuando llegue al campo de entrenamiento me tope con una gran sorpresa, hay en el lago se encontraba la misma chica que vi años atrás, cuando hice esa misión con Hinata, Kiba y Shino para la búsqueda de ese bicho raro, ella se encontraba bailando sobre el agua exactamente igual que la ultima vez, pero en esta ocasión fui mas cuidadoso me acerque a ella ocultando mi presencia para que no escapara y una vez que me asegure que esta vez no huyera me acerque a saludarla pero no me esperaba que fuera ella la misma chica que había buscado por tanto tiempo, realmente no lo esperaba.

Hinata

Una vez que la aldea estuvo reconstruida decidí dar un paseo por que desde que le confesé mis sentimientos a Naruto-kun he tratado de evitarlo no solo por la vergüenza que siento al estar segura de que sabe que lo amo si no por temor a que me rechace, solo vagaba sin rumbo hasta que me encontré con una cascada y un lago que me recordó aquella vez cuando naruto-kun me descubrió danzando y practicando mi técnica defensiva que cree, por suerte logre escapar antes de que me viera a la cara y supiera quien era, Ya casi anochecía cuando llegue ahí pero no me importaba ya que mí padre estaba de misión con Hanabi y Neji también había salido de misión con su equipo así que no habría nadie esperándome en casa, por lo que decidí volver a bailar de la misma forma que lo hice aquella vez, no se porque pero algo me impulsaba a hacerlo como si al hacerlo algo bueno pasaría. Me quite mi ropa al igual que la otra vez, fui al centro del lago y comencé mi rutina lo hacia tratando recordar esos mismos pasos y estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de que alguien me observaba hasta que fue muy tarde para huir.

- Na…ru….to…kun - fue lo único que dije al ver esos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban con solo verlos, él me veía totalmente atónito y yo por la impresión detuve mi flujo de chacra y caí al lago olvidando por completo como nadar, estuve apunto de ahogarme cuando Naruto-kun me rescato y me llevo al la orilla. - Hinata, ¿entonces esa chica eras tú? - me dijo al llegar a la orilla cabizbajo, yo solo asentí para confirmarlo y el me pregunto el porque no se lo dije, yo quise decirle que era por que me daba vergüenza por la forma en la que me encontró pero recordé que estaba en las mismas condiciones y solo tome mi ropa y salí corriendo de hay. Desde entonces paso una semana y no he vuelto a verlo y he tratado de evitar eso, incluso dando paseos por la aldea apenas saliendo el sol, porque se que él no es capaz de levantarse tan temprano y menos para dar un paseo, así que continué y mientras daba vuelta en una esquina estiraba mis brazos levantándolos al aire cuando de pronto termine de la forma mas inesperada cuando me tope con quien menos esperaba ver a esa hora.

Naruto

Paso una semana después de que me entere que Hinata era la chica que vi en el lago hace años, desde entonces no ha dejado de dar vueltas en mi cabeza lo que paso y antes de eso y sobre todo que no la he visto desde entonces. No pude dormir muy bien por pensar tanto en eso, así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Me sorprendí un poco al no ver a nadie en las calles pero no tanto por que sabía que era muy temprano de hecho apenas y salía el sol eso era raro para mi ya que normalmente me quedo dormido hasta muy tarde, al dar vuelta en una esquina no esperaba toparme con ella de sea forma no esperaba encontrarme a Hinata tan temprano, mis brazos terminaron tomándola de la cadera mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y con nuestros rostros tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi cara yo solo la veía a los ojos sin despegarle la vista hasta que…

Hinata

Al chocar con él repentinamente mis brazos terminaron rodeando su cuello debido a que los tenia aun levantados cuando choque con el su rostro estaba tan cerca del mió que sentí su respiración mientras mi corazón aceleraba su ritmo, estaba apunto de desmayarme pero rápidamente recupere el control y decidí soltarlo y separarme de él, pero algo me detuvo.

Naruto

Pude sentir como ella bajaba sus brazos de forma repentina y puede sentir que intento alejarse y por un impulso que no supe de donde salio solo la tome mas fuerte de la cintura para que no se separara entones ella me dijo cabizbaja – Naruto-kun tengo que irme ¿podrías soltarme por favor?- yo solo le respondí de forma impulsiva sin saber lo que decía y en voz baja pero que ella pudo oír – pero no quiero – ella solo me pregunto el porque sin levantar su cabeza, solo reaccione y deje salir ese sentimiento que me agobiaba desde hace tiempo y levantando su rostro lentamente para verla a los ojos le dije…

Hinata

Intente safarme pero el me tomo fuertemente de la cintura y solo baje mi cabeza para evitar verlo a los ojos y dije - naruto-kun tengo que irme ¿podrías soltarme por favor? – pero no esperaba su respuesta aunque fue en voz baja pude oírlo claramente - pero no quiero – yo me sorprendí pero aun así no lo voltee a ver y le pregunte porque pero el solo sujeto dulcemente mi rostro y lo levanto hasta que lo volví a ver directo a los ojos y él también lo hacia y me dijo dulcemente – porque no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero que vuelvas a huir y que esta vez te pierda para siempre – esas palabras me sorprendieron pero no tanto como lo que dijo después – porque yo… te amo Hinata – no lo podía creer Naruto-kun me había dicho que me amaba, mi corazón latía con fuerza y con una gran alegría ante sus palabras y por un momento creí que me desmayaría pero él solo se acerco mas y…

Naruto

Yo solo pude decirle - porque no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero que vuelvas a huir y que esta vez te pierda para siempre – me acerque un poco mas a su rostro cosa que ella no noto porque paresia estar sorprendida así que le dije – porque yo… te amo Hinata – ella paresia estar apunto de desmayarse pero me acerque mas y rápidamente la bese en los labios de una forma tierna y apasionada apoderándome por completo de sus labios que tanto ansiaba besar, aunque claro que lo hice en un principio para evitar que se desmayara antes de poder besarla pero ella pareció superar eso y solo correspondió el beso de la misma forma abrazándome nuevamente por el cuello.

Hinata

El me beso, en verdad me había besado y ante eso olvide la sensación de desmayo por completo y correspondí a su beso de la misma forma y poniendo mis brazos nuevamente alrededor de su cuello. Después de eso el me pido ser su novia a lo que yo acepte encantada mi sueño se había vuelto realidad Naruto-kun me amaba al igual que yo a él y me pidió que fuera su novia, aunque mi padre en un principio no lo acepto e hizo un sin fin de cosas para sepáranos Naruto nunca lo permitió y por supuesto yo tampoco al final termino rindiéndose y aceptándolo aunque no del todo, después de un tiempo y de que cumplimos la mayoría de edad me pidió matrimonio no lo podía creer y por supuesto acepte, nos casamos y tiempo después tuvimos nuestro primer hijo, Naruto por supuesto se convirtió en hokage y yo soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo porque estoy con el hombre que amo y siempre amare.

Yo: no creo que sea buena idea poner la palabra fin ya que su amor y felicidad duraran para siempre...


End file.
